605_superpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 25 - Goin' to Rasslin'
Timestamps: 0:02:31 - Superuniverse Top Ten * 10. Santo Gold * 9. The Slip House Boys * 8. Misnomer Chris Adams * 7. Fake Stan Lane * 6. El Pibe 10 '83 * 5. Sue the Shooter * 4. The Hangman (Bruce Pobanz) TGBL:“Back in 1995, I weighed over 350 pounds. Here is a still pic taken as a screenshot from the movie Casino. I am in the circle wearing a suit that was custom-made for the great actor Jackie Gleason-“ This is where it gets funny. “You saw him on The Honeymooners, and remember – he was a very big man. Well, I’m wearing his suit, and it is a tad tight on me.” ''At this point, I should add that when he was typing this and he didn’t proofread it, the Hangman, instead of putting a ‘B’ for ‘bigger’, put an ‘N’, so, it now reads- '''Bix': Wait wait wait wait. Are you serious? TGBL: So it reads – let me finish this. I’m gonna say the word ‘bigger’, but he said the word with the n., so it says: “Well, I’m wearing his suit, and it’s a tad tight on me. So that makes me even BIGGER than Jackie Gleason was! It was an honor to make his custom made clothes while I worked on the movie Casino.” But seeing the N word in the middle of this sentence is SO funny! It makes him even n-word than Jackie Gleason does! (laughing) That Hangman never lets us down! Bix: Didn’t Michael Hayes get in trouble for saying something like that once? TGBL: Yeah. I think he was also wearing Jackie Gleason’s suit (laughing) So it all makes sense in the long run. * 3. Orgasmic Larry Nelson * 2. Black Scorpion * 1. Denim Fritz * ''STILL ''Champion - Marc Gullen (def. Yomamba the Jungle Savage) 0:24:53 - A dissection of the movie 'Lovestruck' based on the story of Sue Chuter (Sue the Shooter) 0:36:05 - Wee Willie Wilson update 0:48:31 - Glen Goza and 'R-A-S-S-L-I-N' TGBL: What’s cool is – those fans in Dallas were so hot for the Von Erich’s that this AWFUL song, which I like, is being played live and it’s really awkward. This guy’s standing in the middle of the ring doing this, and they’re listening intently enough that when he mentions a Von Erich, they all start screaming. So, we played this this week – and here’s one of the reasons why: one of our friends, Jason Rudy – you may remember Jason from Desperate Visions Productions and he was on the Buzz Sawyer episode; he was Buzz Sawyer’s student- Bix: And Babysitter. TGBL: And Babysitter! He sent me this clip and another clip of Glen Goza, and the first one he sent me was Glen Goza doing this exact same song in Fort Worth- Bix: Where is this? I have not been able to find this one. TGBL: I sent it to you I think twice, but I’ll send it to you again after the show…we’ll have this on the show in 2 weeks, because he tries to do the song you just heard: first of all, his introduction by Marc Lowrance is “Well, we tried this earlier and it didn’t work.” So now, you know the fans have been sitting there and they’ve heard this whole thing once, and he does it a second time and forgets ALL the lyrics and it’s just a MESS: he doesn’t know when to start, he doesn’t know when to stop, he repeats himself, he forgets the lyrics to his own song. 0:59:26 - Wrestling Announcers TGBL: Staying on this topic of World Class: Zachary Kaiser wanted to know what we thought about Bill Mercer not getting enough credit in World Class. The consensus when I started getting the newsletters was that Bill Mercer was terrible; him and Ed Whalen were always at the top of everyone’s lists as the worst. Bix: Of course, the one he gets made fun of the most for, is calling John Nord “Nord the Norwegian from Norwegia.” ''- A discussion about Bill Mercer's controversial legacy as a "competent" wrestling announcer.'' 1:09:02 - Dennis of the Week ''- A continuation of Dennis' promos about managing Kamala in the USWA, in which a humorous banter between Bix and TGBL occurs, debating whether or not they hear police sirens or bird noises in the background of the second video behind Dennis during his promo.'' 1:16:50 - Homophobia of the Week - For the Homophobia of the Week, the main feature of this match is Gorilla Monsoon and Lord Alfred Hayes making glib remarks on commentary regarding Steve Lombardi being a "graduate" of "The Terry Garvin School of Self Defense," followed by loads of sexual innuendo. 1:21:52 - Book of the Week 1:36:34 - Wrestling Families (Part 1) 2:35:52 - John Arezzi (Part 2) John: . . . I could remember, you know, and that was also – when the Sex Scandals hit – that was right around the time where I got involved with Russo, and we were doing the show in New York City at WEVD, and we would actually be looking over our shows going into the studio and out of it, because we were really fearful. The day of the Donahue show, I’d gotten a death threat. Someone knocked on my door – I was living with my mom at the time in a place in West Babylon, Long Island – and we lived in an apartment complex. Someone knocked on the door and asked her if John Arezzi lived there, and she said “Yes, that’s my son.” “Well, please tell your son he’s living in a dangerous neighborhood,” and that was that. ''- on getting a threat the day of the infamous Donahue taping featuring John, Vince McMahon, Dave Meltzer, Bruno Sammartino, Superstar Billy Graham and others, regarding the recent sex scandals and steroid scandals surrounding the World Wrestling Federation.''